Almost, Something
by marisa lee
Summary: Buttercup's self confidence is fazed by the sexy, flashy models in a magazine. One-shot.


**Title: Almost, Something...**

**Pairing: Butch/Buttercup**

**Rating: T, because I'm paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls. Don't forget to pay your respects to the wonderful XXXRen195XXX for their Deviation, from which I was inspired.**

**Summary: Buttercup's self confidence is fazed by the sexy, flashy models in a magazine.**

**AN: 'You're a terrible person for publishing another one-shot when you have other things to do.' Oh, well. Mindless DeviantArt browsing for hours on end really has that effect on me. This was based off of XXXRen195XXX's fantastic deviation, entitled 'The Night Alone'. The link is here...**

**xxxren195xxx-dot-deviantart-dot-com/gallery/?offset=72#/d2zml2r**

**Reviews are appreciated, as always!**

**xoxo ~ml**

* * *

**Almost, Something...**

'Liquid Diamond Gold Foundation leaves your skin naturally smooth for that naturally sensual look and touch!'

Flip.

'Try new Extra Boost Mascara for an everlasting lush, sexy look!'

Flip.

'Get All the Guys with Simply Stunning Body Scent for Women!'

This magazine was bothering the crap out of Buttercup. There were nothing but perfume and makeup ads cluttering the page, and when advertisements were scarce, a flashy, celebrity gossip story screamed out at her in bold, threatening letters. 'HAS KYRA FINALLY BROKE IT OFF WITH TODD?'

Buttercup scowled. She didn't care what 'Kyra' did with her life. And 'Todd' could go jump off a bridge, for all the concern points he had earned in her book. She yawned and her lazy gaze trailed over to the other side of the bed, where a man-shaped lump was shifting lightly with the rise and fall of his chest. She almost smiled in spite of herself and turned her attention back to her magazine.

Flip.

'12 Naughty Sex Questions You've Been Dying to Ask!'

_Scowl_. Flip, flip.

'48 Tips on Healthier, Happier Sex!'

_Deeper scowl._ Flip, flip, flip.

The man-lump was now stirring on his side of the bed, opening his mouth in a wide, O-shaped yawn. Buttercup pretended not to notice as she flipped mindlessly through the magazine.

'Walk Your Way Slim With These Three Simple Steps!'

Flip.

He turned over to her and pressed his lips against her shoulder, his eyes still closed with sleep.

'587 Fall Outfit Ideas!'

Flip, flip.

Another yawn from him. "What'ya readin'?" he asked tiredly, wrapping an arm around Buttercup's waist and resting his cheek on her shoulder.

Flip. _Shrug_.

"Just a magazine."

Flip. Flip.

"Oh." He moved strap of her tank top over a half an inch with his mouth, exposing the bare skin of her shoulder blade beneath it. He bit down gently on the spot with his teeth, sending a chill down her spine.

Flip. _Shudder_. Flip.

'Top Ten Most Beautiful Women of This Year!'

Flip.

She was almost to the end, now. She shifted her weight onto her left elbow, turning slightly to face him. He looked at her with lazy, emerald green eyes and smiled.

She raised half of her mouth in a sort-of-smile and dropped it back to a thoughtful frown again.

"Butch?"

He went back to nipping her shoulder, her arm, the soft skin of the side of her chest-

"Mmmh?"

She rolled onto her side so she was completely facing him now, and again he looked into her eyes expectantly. His hand still rested on the curve of her hip, barely touching it, but ever-present. She stared at him for a moment, contemplating how she should phrase the question, and he raised a single dark eyebrow.

"Do you-"

She cleared her throat. Looked away. His eyes bore into her face, waiting.

"What do you think of the girls in these ads?"

He shrugged.

"I'unno...hot?"

A light, annoyed punch in the chest from Buttercup.

"No... I mean, do you think I should be more like them?"

She refused to meet his eyes, but she could still feel them burning against her face. She could also feel a blush creeping up her neck, but she did all in her power to conceal it from him.

He guided his hand up from her hip to her forearm, circling the bone of her shoulder with his thumb.

"I...whatcha mean?"

She sighed and pulled the magazine close to her chest again, pointing to the model on full display on the page.

"Like this. Y'know... all made up and... perfumed and..." she swallowed. There seemed to be a lump the size of Texas wedged in her throat as she forced the word out. "...Sexy?"

Before the word had stumbled past her lips, Buttercup found herself being curled sideways into his arms, the magazine forgotten and discarded onto the floor. His lips were soft at her temple as the smirk grew apparent on his face. He couldn't believe she'd just asked him that.

"No," he breathed flatly into the curve of her neck.

She pouted.

"Why not?"

He didn't immediately respond. Instead, he took a great sudden interest in the taste of the soft, thin skin at her collarbone. When she pushed him away, writhing from his touch to glare at him, he closed his eyes and spoke.

"Because you don't need perfume or makeup to look good. You're sexy just being you."

He let the words come out easily, throwing them down into the conversation as if they were discussing the weather. He reached up to place his hand on her waist again. She writhed uncomfortably under his hand and he reluctantly pulled it away. He sighed.

"Buttercup, if I wanted one of those over-done, high-class model types, I would've gotten one."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fat chance."

He grinned.

"I'm just saying, they got nothing on you."

She met his eyes again, a glint of something... yes, he was sure of it... something there in her eyes that caused him to smile even wider... almost something...

He touched his nose to her cheek, nudging her to turn her head towards him.

"Really?"

Her face was aligned perfectly with his and he pressed his lips firmly, but gently onto hers. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, sending a reverberating shock down her spine as he touched his tongue to hers. He pulled away slowly, allowing her air, but not leaving more than an inch between their faces. The corners of her lips turned up into a smile as he responded, a true, genuine smile that was just urging to be kissed again.

"Really."

But he didn't need to clarify. He didn't need to say anything else. The look in his eyes said it all. The deep, sparkling green told her the truth.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this one. I like the idea of Butch being all sentimental, but I'm not sure I kept it one hundred percent in character. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
